Sorrow at First Sight
by Paige Brown
Summary: Raven Sorrow just found out that she's a slayer but doesn't know if she's ready to take on the responsibility of the title. And her so call Night Guide, her vampire teacher Sophia, isn't making this an easy choice. Will she take her title, her birthright?
1. Part 1: The Meeting

**Part 1: The Meeting**

Why am I out so late? That was one of the first things that popped up in my mind. It was midnight and I had snuck out of the house to go for a walk. I needed to do something exciting on this Friday night. It was easy to get out of the house unnoticed. My parents never pay attention to me they're more concerned about their precious jobs. Not that I really care anyways. I'm used to their workaholic lives. So, where am I going you ask? Well I'm going to the park, not really the safest place to go at night but there really is nowhere else for me to go. I'm not popular so I don't run around in crowds of people and unlike the general population I don't party. So I'm taking me and my gothic self to the park for some Friday night fun.

As I neared the entrance of the park I stopped. Something didn't feel quite right. Something was definitely off. I looked all around to reassure myself that nothing was out there. And there was nothing. On one side of the sidewalk was the road, which was empty and the other side was the park, which was also empty. The emptiness should have made me feel better but it didn't. Maybe I should have just stayed home. I started to approach the entrance again when something broke the silence. Footsteps. I hear footsteps. I looked around and again I found nothing, which made sense because if someone were following me why would they want me to see them. I walked five paces and heard another set of footsteps. Someone is following me. Well I said I wanted some fun and this is better than sitting at home. I walked a little faster and again the footsteps echoed mine.

This mystery stalker was messing with my mind. My fast walk turned into a brisk jog and ended in a full out run into the park. I slowed down once inside the park only to hear those damn creepy footsteps. It sounded like this person was wearing heels. A man in high heels is chasing me? Or maybe it was a woman. Yea, it made more sense if it was a woman. Whoever it was wanted me to hear them. I stopped abruptly and turned around hoping to catch this person off guard. What I saw was nothing just some old newspapers that never quite made it to the recycling bin.

Maybe I 'm just being paranoid. I could have just imagined all of it. But then again maybe I wasn't because all of a sudden I had that funny feeling again. Fear. I think that's what it's called. I took a step back. It was a reflex of mine. Step away from the danger or stay and die. This time that step back was a mistake. My arm brushed against something silky making me jump and I felt a warm breath across my ear.

"Hey slayer," said a feminine voice with a rich European accent.

Panic shot through me like a bolt of lightning. I turned around to face my soon to be attacker and froze on the spot, unable to do anything even scream. I was right though; my mystery stalker was a woman, a really strange and tall woman. She towered over my five foot, one inch frame. She was beautiful, almost too perfect and she was dressed in an incredibly strange fashion. She wore a gown, like something out of a fairy tale or a global textbook depending on how you saw the world. She was elegant and refined looking like a feakin' noble.

Her gown was made out of a satiny royal blue material. The skirt of the gown puffed out slightly and the sleeves at her shoulders were a little poufy. Not 80's poufy but just enough to give the dress that 18th century elegance. And if that wasn't the strange enough there was another odd yet horrifying thing about the mystery stalker. Her fangs were bared. That's right fangs. She smiled wickedly at me, he black curly hair blew in the wind as she stared at me with her impossibly royal blue eyes. She stepped closer to me and I stayed rooted to the spot. Damn fear. I stared at her open mouthed.

"Now don't be rude slayer say hello to your Night Guide," said the mystery stalker.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't stop staring at her fangs. Oh my God she has fangs!!

"Your teeth," I finally managed to get out.

"They're not just teeth my dear, They're fangs."

"F-fangs? Like a v-vampire?" I stammered.

"Yes," she said. "Exactly like a vampire."

That's not possible. Vampires don't exist except in fiction and movie magic. Yet here she stands fangs and all. Could she really be a vampire? And if she is a vampire shouldn't she be looking for food right about now. I mean it is nighttime or should I say hunt time. Wait wasn't she just chasing me and now she has me cornered. Crap!!!

"Are you going to eat me?" I squeaked.

"Yes," she said and then laughed.

I turned around and ran further into the park passing the eerie swings that swung by themselves. I looked back to see if she was chasing me and ran into something solid. The collision caused me to fall backwards. I pulled myself into sitting position and looked up at the vampire/mystery stalker. I expected her to make the kill now bleeding me until I was no more but she didn't. She just laughed at me and held out her hand.

"I was just kidding. I will neither harm nor kill you. Now get up slayer."

She extended her hand closer to me. I pushed it aside and got up. Never taking my eyes off her I walked backwards slowly putting six feet between us. I know she said she wouldn't harm me but one can never be too sure.

I have some questions burning in my mind I should ask them now that I'm somewhat safe.

"Who are you? And why do you keep calling me slayer."

"I am Sophia Monet, a light vampire and your Night Guide. And you, you are a Vampire slayer."

"You're crazy," I shook my head and began to walk away. These answers are definitely not to my satisfaction. How could I let myself believe that she was a vampire?

"I am not finished speaking with you Raven Sorrow." She said clearly annoyed now. "I do believe that it is considered rude to leave when someone is speaking to you."

How does she know my name? Well she was following me earlier.

"This is nuts!" I exclaimed. "You are not a vampire and I am not a vampire slayer. This is crazy. Maybe I'm crazy and you're just a figment of my imagination. Yea that's probably it."

"I can assure you I'm quite real," she said dryly. "Now come along I have much to tell you." She walked towards the back of the park, taking large graceful steps. She looked like she was gliding. No human could ever walk like that.

"Come along now Raven Sorrow." She called out.

Against my better judgment I followed along gradually making it so that we walked side by side. I think I'm actually beginning to believe that she's a vampire, besides the time when she was chasing me, but I refuse to believe I'm a vampire slayer.

"Call me Raven, alright Ms. Monet."

"Alright." She said, her accent making it sound like a cooler word then it really was. "Then you may call me Sophia. No need to make me feel older than I already am."

"And exactly how old are you?" I asked curiously.

"About 200 now," she said.

"Wow, you're like an antique."

Sophia stopped and faced me. "Honestly, have you been taught no manners?"

"Oh and you have manners chasing me down and then almost eating me," I fired back.

"It was just a little fun but you do have a point." And then added, "unfortunately," under her breath.

We walked on in silence going to some unknown, or at least unknown to me, destination. Why am I going with her? If she's really a vampire she should be killing me, drinking my blood and having some vampire fun. So why isn't she? Why did she promise not to harm me? And another thing if I'm a vampire slayer and she's a vampire aren't we like mortal enemies or something?

"So, you're a vampire and I'm a vampire slayer. How does that work?" I asked

"I'm a light vampire. A good vampire you might say. I'm on your side. It's the dark vamps you have to watch out for."

"Light vampires? Dark vampires? Elucidate please?"

"And here I thought you didn't believe in vampires," she teased.

"I don't!"

"Hmph, well see about that." She said more to herself then to me. I rolled my eyes at her. She didn't notice this.

"Back to the elucidating please."

"Right then," she paused. "As you know the world is full of both good and evil, light and darkness. The magical world that exists within your own is the same. So in the magical world there are light vampires as well as dark. Light vampires are good and work to protect and preserve all that is right. What makes a light vampire good and pure is its soul. When a light vampire is turned or transformed into a vampire it gets to keep its human soul. This only happens if the vampire was turned by a light vampire or is pure of heart. If the person was truly good he or she would turn into a light vampire even if he or she was turned by a dark vampire."

"So if a person who is truly evil was turned by a light vampire this person would be a dark vamp?" I questioned.

"Right, but these people have to be truly pure of heart or truly evil otherwise the regular rules apply."

"So what about dark vampires? Why are they so evil?" I asked

"Ah yes dark vampires. When a dark vampire is turned it loses its human soul and gains a demonic one. This kind of vampire is pure evil and unlike light vampires they hunt and kill humans for fun. Light vamps don't kill they merely put the humans they want to feed on under enthrall. The humans don't feel or remember a thing about the feeding when they wake up."

"What's enthrall?" I asked.

"Enthrall, along with strength, speed, self healing and sensing, is one of the basic vampire powers. Enthrall allows the vampire to put their prey to sleep. But the older the vampire is the more power it gets and the more advanced the enthrall is. The vampire will no longer need to stare into the prey's eyes to put them under. Eventually this power can be used to probe the mind for information but the vampire has to be significantly aged to have this form of enthrall."

"Cool," I said.

"So as a slayer," she continued. "It's your job to slay the dark vampire."

"And what if I don't want to be a slayer?" I challenged.

"You don't have a choice. You were born for this, one of the chosen few. This is your destiny," she said with intensity.

"Wow no pressure here," I joked feebly. "So you said something about being my Night Guide."

"Yes, I was assigned by the Council of Night Guides to be your Night Guide."

"Assigned? Council of Night Guides?" I questioned.

"I explain later. As your Night Guide it is my job to train you. You will learn to fight, steak and kill dark vampires. I will get you into tiptop shape, helping you hone and maintain your natural slayer talent. It will be strenuous, challenging and somewhat painful but it will make you into the perfect slayer," said Sophia.

"Oh that sounds like fun," I said sarcastically.

"There's more. As a slayer you'll need to know more about the magical world. You will study vampires as well as dark and light creatures such as witches, warlocks, and werewolves and of course various demons. I have a lovely library full of books for you to study from."

"Why don't you just kill me now," I muttered.

"Yes, training will be difficult but I think you'll be able to handle it. You will also study the Council of Night Guides and it's function as well along with your duties as a slayer. You have a lot to learn and here is your first lesson." She said while holding an object for me to see.

I don't know how she got it out so fast but it seemed to be a piece of wood sharpened to a point.

"Do you know what this is," she asked.

"A pointy stick," I answered not really caring whether I was right or wrong.

"No, this is a stake. You slay vampires with it. I'm finding it hard to believe that you don't know what it is. Even normal humans know what a stake is, but anyways this is will be your main weapon. Here take it."

I gave her a skeptical look and kept my arms at my sides refusing to take it. Mustn't encourage her. I do not intend on actually becoming a slayer, if that's even possible.

She sighed, her patience wearing thin and grabbed my hand. She placed the stake in my palm and then closed my fingers around it. I expected Sophia to feel cold being technically dead and all but she wasn't. She was warm like a human. Is she a human? A really strong human with freakishly big teeth? I tightened my grip on the "stake". It was round and smelled like cedar. Taking my eyes off the stake I looked at up at Sophia only she wasn't there. A bush rustled nearby making me a little nervous.

"Sophia?" I called out. Another rustle was my answer. The rustling continued getting louder and closer. I spun around trying to detect the direction that the noise was coming from. It was definitely behind me at the back of the park, which happened to be woods. I turned around. A young woman in black dress stood in front of me. Her dark bangs covered her eyes and I could see a pair of fangs protruding from her mouth.

"Oh look, dinner." She giggled and then rushed towards me. I put my hand with the stake in it out in front of me and tried to shield myself. She came at me so fast she didn't even see the stake. She tackled me and we fell to the ground, my stake plunging deeper and deeper into her heart. When I hit the grassy ground she screamed and then broke up into dust particles. The particles blew around in the wind but eventually disappeared.

Instead of getting up I just stayed in the grass waiting for my heart to stop beating so fast. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that was a dark vampire. This slayer thing totally sucks. Above me I felt a presence, so I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sophia standing over me and watching me with curiosity.

"Good you're alive. Now get up," she ordered. I got up slowly and glared at my so-called Night Guide.

"Congratulations," she said. "That was your first slay. Not quite as good as I thought it would be but at least you weren't harmed."

"You planned this," I said, my voice beginning to rise.

"Well not exactly. I sensed a dark vampire in the area and thought it would be a perfect opportunity for you to demonstrate whatever slayer skills you had."

"So you let it attack me. What if it had killed me?" I asked angrily.

"Well, frankly if you couldn't survive that weak dark vamp then you don't really deserve to be a slayer, but you survived so lets continue with your training," she said.

She is one crazy freak! She was going to let that vampire kill me. Bitch!! And she said she was a light vampire. Yea right, she's pure evil.

"Raven let's go," she said when I didn't follow.

"No!" I yelled in a rush of teen angst. "I will not go with you, I will not train with you and I will most definitely not be a slayer!!! In fact I refuse to do anything vampire related." I shouted. I grabbed the stake off the ground thinking it would be good to have some protection against Sophia incase she really was evil. Then I turned around and ran as fast as I could all the way home.

Oooo0oooO

Sophia shook her head and chuckled at the dark haired girl running away from her. "She is a charming one isn't she?" She said to no one in particular. She paused and listened as the girl yelled one last thing at her. "Stay away from me," the girl yelled. _Yes, she thought, this one will be difficult to train but I do so enjoy a good challenge. She will be the great slayer she was meant to be when I get through with her. _Sophia walked into the shadows following the girl from a distance. The girl ran recklessly down the street and turned a corner so fast that she stumbled. Sophia chuckled at this too. _A child slayer, that's impressive. She's so young. I would have never thought she could be a slayer but she is and she's the one, the one from the prophecy. _Sophia finally came to a stop and watched as the dark haired girl climbed two stories to her bedroom window with a stake in her mouth. _Prophecy or not_ _if she wants to give me hell then I'll give her hell right back._

Oooo0oooO

I closed the window and shut the curtains as soon as got in my room. I don't think she followed me and I don't think she that she'll ever come back. Hah! I showed her.


	2. Part 2: The Chase

**Part 2: The Chase**

Saturday morning had come and gone and it was now nighttime in Rosemead. On this particular night I actually had something to do. I was planning to spend time with my best friend, since the 7th grade, Kristen. So that would make us friends for about 3 years seeing as how we're freshmen now. Technically she's older than me but I have to say that I'm more mature even though I'm 14 and she's 15.

So anyways she wanted to meet at the park and after last night I really didn't want to go back but it's been our meeting place since like forever. So, yea now I'm on my way to the park but this time I ran all the way. I know what your thinking. Smart move. Right? I slowed down once I reached inside the park and spotted Kristen leaning on a tree. I looked over her outfit. She was wearing her typical all pink. Ick, but that's okay she's still cool.

"Hey Kristen. How goes it?"

"Fine. So what's the plan?" She asked while brushing a light brown curl behind her ear.

"I was thinking Friendly's, then Barnes and Noble."

"Sounds perfect. Let's go."

We walked out of the park passing a lone person sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. The newspaper covered up the whole upper part of this person's body so I couldn't the person's face. That's odd. Who reads a newspaper in the park at night? I walked on deciding it was too small of a detail to be important but after two steps I heard the newspaper crinkle and curiosity got the best of me. I looked back and stopped walking completely. Sophia sat on the bench and smiled an evil closed mouth smile at me.

"What the hell!" I said out loud, by mistake.

"Something wrong?" Asked Kristen.

"No. I thought I saw a shooting star."

"Okay then."

We walked on with Kristen talking about a mile a minute but that was a normal thing for her to do. I looked back one more time at Sophia. She winked at me and then continued to read the papers.

"Oh great, she's taunting me now."

"Huh?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, uh, that bird. It was taunting me?"

"Ri-ight." She said giving me a funny look.

We managed to get out of the park and make it to the mall. We ate our absolutely delicious meals at Friendly's and then made our way to one of the greatest places on earth. This place is called Barnes and Noble, the best bookstore to ever exist. As you can tell I love to read and I love to get new books. They smell awesome. Once in the store Kristen headed to the romance section, eww, and I of course went to the Sci-Fi section. I browsed the section and pulled out couple of books that looked interesting. I looked over at the romance section and found Kristen sitting in the isle and reading.

That's what we normally did at Barnes and Noble. First we split up, then we found a good book and a good place to read and we read until it was time to go. So we don't spend any quality time together here but that's what dinner at Friendly's was for. Grabbing my pile of books I headed to the side of the store to get a table by the windows. The first one was taken so I moved on to the second, which was taken and then came the third table. I couldn't see this person's face but I could see the book she was reading. Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë.

"Good choice," I told the person.

"It's a lovely book," said a familiar voice.

My jaw dropped. It was Sophia again, dressed in more modern clothing might I add. Black dress, black knee high boots. I like the black but why is she here? I looked around and took the seat across from her.

"Why are you following me?"

"It's time to start your training," she simply said.

"First of all I'm not a slayer, second of all I thought I told you to stay away from me. It's because of you I almost got killed last night so leave me alone."

"I apologize," she said. Though it didn't sound like she meant it. "But I will not leave you alone. You are a slayer and it is important that we start you your training as soon as possible."

"Why don't you get this? I'm not a slayer therefore there will be no training. So you can just leave me alone. _Now_!"

"Fine," she said getting up. "I'll see you later then,"

"That's not what I meant." What I meant was leave NOW!!! Forever!

"At your house," she added quickly and then left."

"What no," I said while getting up out of my seat. "Come back here!" I yelled. Whoops, yelling was a mistake. I looked around and every one was staring at me. Note to self never yell in a bookstore. "She took the last copy of Dracula," I explained lamely.

People turned back to their books and browsing seeming to accept this excuse. I left my books on the table and went to the romance section to find Kristen. She was still sitting on the floor reading.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked

"Sure, but it's a little early isn't it."

"I'm not feeling so great," I lied.

"Oh, let's go then."

We left the mall and then went to Kristen's house since it came up first on my way home. We said our goodbyes and as soon as she closed the door I ran home. I needed to see if Sophia was actually at my house. Holy crap!! There's a vampire in my house. I speed up a little more, pushing myself to the limit. I got to my house and rushed inside.

"Hey, honey," said my mom.

"Hi mom. Bye mom," I said hurriedly. I went quickly up the stairs and stopped at the beginning of the hallway. I walked quietly down the hall to the last door, my bedroom, and opened it. True to her words Sophia was in my room. She stood by the window, reading something. I looked closer and saw that she was reading my poetry journal. I allow no one to even touch that journal and here she is reading it. That has some personal stuff in there. Didn't she even read cover because it clearly says in red marker: DO NOT READ. Some vampires are just so rude. She put the journal down on my desk as soon as she saw me.

"Who said you could read that?" I asked angrily.

"I was just trying to get to know my slayer better. Now let's start your training," she said brightly.

"What is wrong with you? Are you stupid or something? I'm not your freakin' slayer!"

She frowned at me. "Manners young lady," she chastised. "Now, as I was saying we need to start your training."

"Why are you doing this to me? Do enjoy torturing me?"

"Yes, it's quite entertaining," she replied. I actually wasn't expecting that so I gave her a look that I hoped said, what the hell? She picked a different book up off the desk and held it out to me.

"I want you to read this book by tomorrow night." She put the book back on my desk once she realized I wasn't going to take it.

"I'm don't want to read it."

"I wasn't asking," she said with some venom in her voice.

She glared at me and opened her mouth just enough to show some fang. Whoa. She does not look happy. I took a step back. I'm think I might be going crazy but her eyes just turned a darker shade of blue. She turned her back to me and faced the window.

"I'm not going to read it."

I'm not going to show fear not matter how scary she is. I will not back down. Sophia opened the window and then was gone. I went over and looked outside. Nothing was there so I shut the window. I picked up the book off my desk and sat on my bed. The book was massively thick, leather bound and looked really old. The pages were even yellow and they smelled old too. The cover was beautiful though. The corners were decorated with tarnished gold and the gold had vines and leaf designs on it. The title, which was also in gold said Vampyres. Great. Why does she have to make this so tempting? I love books and I find extremely old books like this exciting. It's like a piece of history in your hands. I opened it and read the first page. Damn why does it have to be so interesting. I shut it gently and put it on my nightstand deciding that goodnights sleep would help keep my mind off of it.

Oooo0oooO

I'm sad to say that I spent all of my Sunday reading the book. I know I'm a bad girl. I gave into self-pressure. It was just so tempting. I enjoy a good read and this book was definitely a good read. It was actually quite informational.

I put the book back on the desk so it looked like I had never read it. Maybe she won't find out and I can still be a hardcore rebel. Yea like I'm that lucky. She'll probably find out and think I want to train and be her slayer or something. But would that really be that bad? Those dark vampires are cold-blooded murders. No, no mustn't think that way. If I did this slayer thing my life would never be normalish again. Am I being selfish? I left the desk and opened the window. The stars glowed faintly in the night sky. They seemed to be giving in to the darkness letting it slowly take control until every last one of them faded away. I sighed and picked up the book and sat myself down on the bed. I flipped through the dark vampire section once more, looking at every gruesome picture.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled me. I look up and found Sophia. She had ditched her modern clothes and went back to her 18th gown. Why does she always have to scare me to death to get my attention? I tried to hide the book but it was kind of obvious that she saw it already. I am so busted.

"So you read the book?"

"N-no," I stammered. Her lips curled up into a smile full of superiority. She knew she had me, she knew I had followed her order. "Okay, yes. I read the stupid book. Are you happy now?"

"Of course. Could I possibly be getting through to you?"

"Not likely." I stood up and handed the book to her. "Here. You can have it back." She took it and set it on my desk.

"Perhaps you should keep it a little longer." I shrugged my shoulders in response. "Now I know this is going to sound a little repetitive but are you ready to train? Are you ready to be a slayer now," her voice dead serious as she said the words.

I tensed at her sudden change in mood. Is this the real Sophia showing through?

"I know you'll make the right decision," she cautioned.

"No," I said half-heartedly. Did I mean it? Of course I did. I'm no vampire slayer I'm just a kid. This shouldn't be my responsibility. "No," I said again, except this time I meant it. "I will not train with you because I am not going to be a slayer!"

"You little brat," Sophia growled.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and shoved me down roughly on to my bed. I sat up only to find her face inches from mine. If looks could kill then I would be dead five times over.

"Now listen and listen closely because I will only explain this to you once. It's your job as a slayer to rid this city of dark vampires. It's your duty to protect these people with your life. If you don't innocent people will die and it will be all your fault! You are a slayer. You have no choice in the matter! So get up and start training. Now!" She yelled.

"No!" I yelled right back at her. She looked at me with disbelief.

"No? Well that my dear was the wrong answer," she said coldly.

Oh I am so vamp food now. She stared at me for a few seconds seeming calm, but I knew her anger burned on inside of her. Then she came at me, just a blur, she was so fast. She grabbed me, threw me over her shoulders and jumped out the window landing perfectly unharmed on the lawn.

"Put me down or I'll … I'll bite you."

"So will I," she hissed.

I couldn't see where we were going. She ran too fast. Everything we passed was a blur. I stopped fighting her because it was evident that I would never be able to break free. She finally stopped after a few minutes and put me down somewhat gently. I looked around and saw that we were in the park. Why is it that I always end up here? I don't think I'll ever have fun here again. I turned around to meet my doom. Sophia seemed to have calmed down but she was still simmering.

"Start running," she ordered.

I did as I was told. I did not want to see angry Sophia again. She ran along side me, guiding me, showing me the way so I didn't run into things. I thought about what she had said to me. It troubled me. People will die? I don't want them too. People will die and it will be my fault. Sophia picked up her speed and I struggled to keep up with her.

"Faster Raven," said Sophia. I nodded and pushed myself to run faster.

My foot caught onto the roots of an old tree and I fell to the ground face first. I sat up with my legs tucked under me. I didn't think much of the fall. I could barley tell what was going on around me. I felt numb. Realization sucks. Are people dying now because I won't train?

"You'll make a fine slayer with all of your grace and poise," Sophia mocked somewhere in the background.

I should train then so I can become a better slayer because if I don't….

"Raven Sorrow?"

People will die…

"Are you okay?"

And it will be my fault.

"Are you hurt?"

I got up slowly and then took off with out warning, running as fast as I could in no particular direction. I can't do this. I can't decide. It's to hard. Sophia caught up with me within a second and forced me to stop.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you at your house," she said no longer sounding angry. "I needed to get my point across and I'm afraid I have a terribly short temper so it ended up…"

"People will die?" I said quietly.

"I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's true though isn't it?" She said nothing.

"I'll take you home. That's enough training for one night." She said.

We walked home in silence each lost in our thoughts, thinking about all the things we did wrong over the last few days.

Oooo0ooooO

Sophia looked at the dark haired girl walking next to her and sighed. She really screwed this up. She had finally gotten through to the girl but not in the way she wanted too. She looked at the girl again. She had placed to far much guilt on her. _Me and my temper_ she thought. _I shouldn't have told her that it would be her fault even if she is a little brat. _She gently nudged the girl into the right direction. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and unaware of everything around her. _I should give the girl a break. She'll realize what she must do, on her own._ She left the dark haired girl in the front of her house and disappeared into the shadows.

Oooo0oooO


	3. Part 3: Convinced

**Part 3: Convinced**

Sophia didn't show up the next night or the night after that. It was now the third Sophia free night and I was actually starting to worry. Why did she stop coming? She was so intent on me becoming a slayer. Why isn't she bothering me about training? Maybe I should look for her.

With nothing else left to do I climbed out my bedroom window and headed for the park. I kept glancing over my shoulder hoping that Sophia would show up. Of course I didn't really want to see Sophia I just wanted to… well I don't have a clue what I want to do. I don't want to be a slayer but I also can't just stand here and watch people die

How was I supposed to explain that to her? If showed the slightest interest in being a slayer she would think I was ready to train. If I refused to be a slayer, which I've done about a million times, she'd make me train anyway. I guess really don't have a choice. I walked further down the street nearing the park but then froze.

A scream pierced the quiet of the night. Without thinking I ran into the direction of the scream. I ended up at the mouth of an alley. I peered down it and saw nothing, just black, but I sure could hear something. Screaming. It was proof that something evil was happening. But was that something evil a vampire? I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and it was telling me that I guessed right.

I walked further down the alley hesitantly. How am I supposed to stop this thing I'm not ready, but I just can't leave and let the dark vamp kill? I need a weapon. I can't do anything without a weapon. I searched around until I found a sharp metal pointy thingy in a trashcan. This will do.

I gripped my pointy metal stick and ran down the alley. My echoing footsteps announced my arrival to the attacker. The attacker was a vampire after all. He had a middle-aged woman with brown hair pushed up against the wall and was just about to bite her.

The dark vamp was tall and muscular with blonde hair. He shoved the struggling woman against the wall as she tried to resist. She screamed more and then noticed me. Her eyes were wide with fear but she did call out for me to help her. In fact it looked like she wanted me leave.

Why because I'm a kid? Well that's very nice over her but this is my job.

"Hey!" I yelled causing the dark vamp to drop the woman and focus all of his attention on me. "Leave her alone!" I signaled the woman to leave and she did so mouthing the words thank you. The dark vamp watched her run away and then glared at me.

"You let my meal get away slayer," he growled. "Guess I'm going to have to settle for you."

He came closer suddenly looking a whole lot bigger. Any sort of confidence I had before was gone. It was just him, me and my pointy metal stick. I swallowed and waved my stick at him. The dark vamp laughed and swatted the stick out of my hands. Now is the time to run. I turned around but found that I couldn't move. He had both his hands on my shoulders keeping me grounded. Boy this vamp is strong.

"Hold it right there little miss we haven't even got to the main course. You can just leave." I punched him or at least tried to because he moved away at the last moment causing me to stumble forward.

"What kind of a slayer are you? Weakling," he laughed.

"Yes she may be a weakling but I can assure you that her Night Guide is twice as strong."

That's Sophia's voice. I looked back quickly and confirmed that Sophia was in fact here. I've never been so happy to that vamp. Sophia took her time walking up to the dark vamp. She kept her strides long and her head high as she passed me to get to him.

She circled him slowly and somewhat seductively taking time to look him over. It appeared that she was not happy with what see saw for she frowned with disgust. The dark vamp was looking a little nervous. Actually he looked scared. I can't believe it! He's actually afraid of her. She reached into the sleeve of her gown and pulled out dagger.

Sophia sighed. "Now you know it's not very nice to pick on children especially that little one over there. That one's mine. I'm going to have to slay you now, but since I'm feeling nice tonight I'll make it quick and painless."

Before the vamp could respond Sophia plunged her dagger into his heart and yanked it out after a two seconds. The dark vamp crumbled into dust and blew away. Sophia stood there calm and serene as if nothing happened. She put away her dagger and then faced me.

"Are you alright Raven?"

"Yea. Thanks for saving me."

She nodded and brushed off the skirt of her gown. She walked over to where I stopped and checked me over, for injuries I assume.

"It was foolish what you did, risking you life and unprepared might I add. It was foolish Raven but, noble, very noble."

"Thank you."

We finally left the alley and walked into the park. She led me to a bench offered me a seat. I complied and took a seat next to her.

"Just so you know Sophia I didn't go looking for trouble."

Her lips curved into an amused smile. "It found you?"

"No. Well yes, but actually I was looking for you." I took a breath. "I just wanted to tell you that, that I'll be your slayer. That is if you still want me to be your slayer. I know I haven't been very eager to get started on the training but I think I'm ready now. I think I understand what I must do, what I have to do." I stopped and watched her face as she took it all in.

"I am very glad to hear that mon cher. I also think that you are ready. You will be a great slayer Raven. Mark my words. When I am through with you evil won't stand a chance."

"You sound sure of yourself. How do you know I'm not just going to be a failure?"

"You won't fail Raven. You are more powerful than you even you. You'll do great things in the future." She paused. "Now it's time to take my leave I have better things to do than stay here and baby-sit you." I stuck my tongue out at her, not feeling very appreciated at being referred to as a child. She chuckled in response and stood up to leave. "Goodbye Raven."

"See ya." Probably soon.

I watched her disappear into to the shadows and then got up and left too.

Oooo0oooO

Sophia walked away smiling. She had finally won over Raven, her impossibly foolish little slayer. _So brave to stand up to that dark vampire. So kind to risk her life for another. Yes the prophesized one is a brave one. She will be all that we have imagined._

Oooo0oooO

I t was now the morning after the dark vamp attack and I was walking to school. The bus had decided to come while I was sleeping and then leave. Walking was slower but it would get me to school. Probably late, but that's not that big of a deal after what I went through last night. Sophia's amazing slay was still fresh in my mind and so were the words she said to me after.

"_You are more powerful than you even you. You'll do great things in the future."_

What exactly did she mean by that? What great things will I do? What power do I posses? So many questions and almost no answers.

"Hey wait!" Someone shouted.

Did someone say something? I looked behind me and sure enough someone was rushing towards me. Wait, hold on a second I know this person it was the woman I saved last night.

"Wait," she called out again."

I stopped and waited. She had come from a house three doors down her kids or what I assumed were her kids stood in the driveway waiting to get into the car. Their faces were scrunched in confusion as they watched their mom run towards me.

"Your that girl. The one from last night. The one who saved me from that… monster," she said still in motion. I nodded yes and stayed rooted to the spot. I'm so happy that she was alive, alive to see her children.

She finally reached and greeted me with a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. She finished the hug, but kept me close getting a good look at my face before kissing me on the forehead and hugging me again. I have to admit I was feeling pretty good. A girl could get used to this adoration "Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

I stepped back awkwardly after the second hug. "You don't have to repay me. I was . . . doing my job. That thing, that monster was going to kill you so I had to save you," I explained.

"I'm so grateful. Are you sure there isn't anything that I can do for you?"

"Just one thing. Don't mention this to anyone. Not me or the monster. People wouldn't believe us anyways."

She nodded. "So you're like some sort of super hero? You come and save the day and then disappear?"

I smiled. "Yea something like that."

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you want more Raven Sorrow and Sophia read my other story Vampire Sorrow. This one is just a short story. 


End file.
